


in the eye of the storm

by hanorganaas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s01e22 Beginning of the End, F/M, Lots of pheels, Melinda's a good Girlfriend, Phil Needs a Hug, Poor Phil, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The screaming starts after Melinda finds Phil kneeling on the floor.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the eye of the storm

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _Any, any, eye of the storm_

The screaming starts after Melinda finds Phil kneeling on the floor drawing little circles and lines on the walls. It's loud like a siren, piercing eyedrums and rattling through her bones. It's the sound of someone who is scared and in agony.

He's curled up into a ball by the time she makes it to his side. He's holding his ears blocking out an invisible sound. She's on her knees coaxing him into her arms. He's shaking vigourously.

"Make it stop," He cries out. 

It's the drug.

It's taking it's effect....in a negative way.

"It's alright," She whispers, "calm down."

Slowly time passes as she runs her hand through his hair and rocks him back and forth. She whispers words of admiration and love, being his rock and his supoort. 

Time passes and the shakes diminish. She feels his arms move at her sides as his head lifts to gaze at her.

"Thank you Melinda," He whispers.

She knows tomorrow the tide will turn for the worst. There will be questions if his symptoms would get worse, or this was just a minor side effect.

But for now she takes the quiet moment before the storm continues.


End file.
